In Memoriam
by GalaMD
Summary: Rompía un nuevo amanecer para todos. 12 POVs inspirados en el photoshoot de la Última Cena y la Series Finale


**Fandom: **Battlestar Galactica (2003)

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Galactica les pertenece a Ronald Moore y Glen Larson, jefazos del cotarro, pero creo que todo el cast y crew volcaron tanto de sí mismos en realizar la serie que se adueñaron sin quererlo un poquito de ella. Incluyendo Bear McCreary *bows to his awesomeness* .

**Rating:** K+--T

**Spoilers: **series finale.

**Género:** POV. Drama. Post-series.

**Pairing:** Todo canon :)**  
**

**Dedicatoria:** A Regi, con todo mi cariño y ALWAYS, pese a la distancia física y las ausencias académicas. No es demasiado, I know, es un homenaje mediocre y obviamente está incompleto, pero quería que al menos recibieras un detalle el día de tu cumpleaños. Aish…esta sequía inspiracional me tiene estresada xD De todas maneras quiero que sepas que no estoy dispuesta a abandonar mi propósito, que soy tan obstinada como Starbuck cuando me lo propongo. Y serás la primera en cobrarte lo que te debo ;) Espero que algún día pueda achucharte en carne y hueso todo lo que tengo acumulado desde hace…cinco años ya? :O!!!! Gracias por seguir ahí, corazón :D

**IN MEMORIAM**

_  
__Slowly the day breaks apart in our hands  
And soft hallelujahs flow in from the church  
The one on the corner you said frightened you  
It was too dark and too large to find your soul in_

_Something was bound to go right sometime today  
All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us  
It got cold and then dark so suddenly and rained  
It rained so hard the two of us were the only thing  
That we could see for miles and miles_

_And in the middle of the flood I felt my worth  
When you held onto me like I was your little life raft  
Please know that you were mine as well  
Drops of water hit the ground like God's own tears  
And spread out into shapes like  
Salad bowls and basins and buckets for bailing out the flood_

_As motionless cars rust on driveways and curbs  
You take off your raincoat and stretch out your arms  
We both laugh out loud and surrender to it  
The sheer force of sky and the cold magnet Earth_

**(**_**Daybreak**_** – Snow Patrol)**

**

* * *

  
**

**i. GAIUS BALTAR – REDENCIÓN**

Hizo los cálculos mientras admiraba el vergel verde, salvaje e inexplorado, nuevo, extendiéndose ante él. El dorado futuro en el horizonte se cernía como un compromiso, a la vez penitencia y perdón. Se sintió minúsculo ante tanta grandeza, afortunado de poder contemplarla y realmente libre por fin (de oscuros pecados, de secretos letales y del cayado de un falso culto).

De repente, toda la lógica, toda su ciencia, se rendía ante la mística evidencia de que había debido ser bendecido por una Gracia superior a él. Alguien o algo que, viniera de donde viniese, le había confiado una misión y había velado por él para cumplirla pese a su alma falible, ambiciosa y agujereada.

Luego le había permitido vivir para ver la gloria del esfuerzo y el sacrificio, para no morir sin expiación y llorar arrepentido cuando todo había pasado. Para recibir la caricia de la mirada de aquella mujer que le había traicionado y amado cuando no había ni un ápice de amor en él salvo el propio. La mujer por la que a partir de entonces, bajo el cielo azul de aquel planeta que había acogido a los supervivientes de la humanidad, se reconciliaría con la tierra trabajándola con sus manos desnudas.

No lavaría la sangre reseca bajo las uñas, pero se propondría ser un hombre mejor con la misma pasión e ingenio que había demostrado en su mezquina supervivencia. Ser alguien merecedor de aquella oportunidad verde y azul, de la mano de Ella de nuevo secando las lágrimas de su mejilla y de honrar la memoria de su padre.

**ii. CAPRICA SIX – HUMANIDAD**

Retazos, como flashes de una vieja película, viajando en microsegundos a velocidad supersónica a través de sus circuitos cerebrales, rescatando todo lo que era y todo lo que había vivido de la memoria de la conciencia omnisciente y eterna que les interconectaba.

La humillación de Gina. Las mil muertes a manos de la Resistencia en Caprica. La punzada de empatía cuando la culpa se contorsionaba en el rostro de un Gaius delirante. El dolor de perder a su hijo William, más intenso que la onda expansiva de una bomba de hidrógeno estallando a su alrededor en todas y cada una de sus resurrecciones.

Habían sido creados a imagen y semejanza de los humanos. Creados. Habían creído ser hijos del hombre, cuando ella, sus hermanas y las otras seis series de hermanos habían sido producto de la evolución de una máquina humana primigenia fabricada por otra. Esto le había hecho recordar una vez más que en el fondo no era más que un software sofisticado sobre un soporte de titanio y piel sintética.

No obstante, eso no explicaba esa emoción al palparse el vientre vacío, ni la pasión o la sensación de estar perdida y vagar sin rumbo. Ni el libre albedrío al actuar radicalmente en contra de su programación. O de sólo encontrar la paz, una paz similar a la que debía existir ante el Dios verdadero, cuando la pequeña Hera le rodeaba el cuello con sus bracitos en sueños.

Entonces despertaba y descubría la almohada empapada.

Era una perversión del sistema a la que ni con todo el dolor que le provocaba estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

**iii. GALEN TYROL – EXILIO**

No era ingeniero porque siempre había sido un hombre más interesado en la aplicación práctica, en montar y desmontar. En revisar, reparar o incluso fabricar de forma casera cableado, motores y propulsores. Se le daba bien resucitar Vipers. Los planos, la teoría del cómo y por qué funcionaban las cosas era secundaria. Se sentía cómodo trabajando con las manos, como lo habían hecho su padre y su abuelo antes que él. Sólo que ahora sabía que esos recuerdos, esa inspiración, estaba fundamentada en una mentira vital. Era una máquina. Tuercas, aceite, latón. Una maldita tostadora sólo varias generaciones por delante de unos cacharros sin conciencia propia que servían como una tropa esclavizada y dispensable.

Y lo habría dado todo, hasta las manos con las que trabajaba, por no saberlo. Por haber hecho oídos sordos a aquella canción que perforaba los tímpanos e hipnotizaba su conciencia, avivando un instinto programado que aborrecía. Porque la culpa y el odio hervían ahora en su puta sangre cylon. Él era el enemigo.

Había amado y perdido. Había querido olvidar ese sentimiento frustrante y reemplazarlo con una ficción hogareña, un premio de consolación que era en parte una responsabilidad. Y entendía la mecánica de ésas. Pero se había enamorado de ella justo cuando descubrió que no la merecía. Y dejó de tenerla antes de poder hacer nada por recuperarla.

Se había cobrado su venganza asesinando a un miembro de la única familia a la que realmente había pertenecido desde el principio. A sangre fría. Sin remordimientos. Aún le atravesaban los ojos exóticos de Tory, abiertos de par en par por el pánico de haber sido descubierta, y era curioso cómo su memoria había borrado selectivamente todo recuerdo hermoso que pudiera haber tenido de ella en un pasado más que remoto, sin poderlos recuperar ni siquiera esforzándose. Y era cierto que con cada día le asaltaban más y más detalles de su vida en la Tierra. El perfume de las flores, el bullicio del mercado, la música contemporánea a aquella canción que les había activado.

Tenía que escapar del ciclo cósmico de traición, destrucción, muerte y tregua relativa que se repetía en bucle con él como alfil. Necesitaría soledad, alejarse de todo y encontrar la nada para evitar seguir recordando. Para alcanzar un equilibrio que le permitiera seguir viviendo sin odiarse, sin aborrecer la máquina ni a la mano humana a la que se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de crearla en primer lugar. Y no podía arrastrar a una criatura hasta esa isla de bruma espesa y perenne.

Dejar a Nicky adormilado sobre el hombro de Constanza fue lo único que lamentó, aun sabiendo que el niño pronto le olvidaría. Le había querido con todo lo que su confundida existencia había podido ofrecer. Incluso cuando supo que no era suyo biológicamente. Pronto sería un rostro borroso para él, nada más. Con suerte, quizás sólo acabaría siendo una figura familiar y extraña a la vez, una voz asociada al tacto de la grasa o al olor a combustible. Admitió estar haciendo por primera vez lo correcto, lo justo, lo que no era egoísta. Y aquella tierra fría de páramos inhóspitos, de costas de roca y acantilados sobre un mar embravecido sería su refugio. Su tumba.

**iv. LEE ADAMA – ORGULLO**

El segundo hijo, el hijo sin grandes aspiraciones militares ascendido de capitán a comandante por las irónicas consecuencias de la guerra. Sueños de leyes y tribunales bajo el ala de un abuelo estricto pero compasivo con sus necesidades infantiles y la soledad creada por una infancia huérfana de padre.

Nunca habría reprochado esto a la cara del viejo. Había estado fuera de casa sirviendo en la Flota, comandando a sus hombres, ganando el pan del hogar y protegiéndoles a él, a Zach, a su madre, y a las miles de familias que habitaban las Colonias. Era un héroe de guerra.

Pero él no quería un héroe, sólo la aprobación justa para un joven inteligente, valiente, confiado pese a sus inseguridades en que algún día merecería más que galones, el saludo respetuoso y afectuoso de un padre, el amor de una mujer que no estuviera enamorada de su hermano. O de otro, siempre de otro.

Y se sentiría orgulloso de cómo lo había logrado, de quién era.

Ahora que recorría el mundo en solitario, sin testigos de sus hazañas nobles y humanas, llevaba el mentón alzado hacia el sol y el pecho henchido de la aventura de sobrevivir en parajes nuevos. Era libre, había decidido lo que quería hacer con su libertad. Podía decirse dueño y señor de su destino. Sin expectativas que complacer en vano, sin la necesidad de superar al fantasma de un hermano.

A veces le parecía sentir la risa de Kara, divertida, revolviéndole el pelo como la brisa del océano, el verde de los ojos de Dee en las profundidades o la palmada fraternal en el hombro cuando conseguía redirigir el rumbo entre el oleaje en las noches de tormenta. Ocasionalmente, el carraspeo ronco, grave, de su padre en el choque de las olas contra su embarcación le hablaba de orgullo, de honor, de camaradería.

**v. KARA THRACE – SOLDADO**

Despedirse de Lee había sido probablemente uno de los momentos más duros de su vida. O quizás de su no-vida. Puede que fuera para ella incluso más difícil que sepultar bajo tierra el cuerpo de Zach embozado en una bandera oficial de las Colonias y escuchar las salvas respetuosas perforando el cielo durante su funeral.

De cualquier modo, presenciar la revelación del espíritu aventurero y despreocupado de Lee, aquella eclosión de rebeldía salvaje, tan similar a la que la había dirigido toda su existencia, era a la vez una visión que la entristecía y la llenaba de envidia. Porque no podrían disfrutar juntos de aquella pasión, porque le echaría de menos. Porque su misión, como la eficiente aunque poco ortodoxa soldado que era, había concluido, y con éxito, y ahora tocaba la retirada. Su tiempo de prórroga se había terminado.

Se sorprendió encontrar su alma liberada de una carga antigua y pesada, flotando en la ingravidez del espacio exterior. Desde lejos vio a su esposo abrazar el Sol y, abajo, el silencio de Lee llorarla en medio del prado. Contempló con vértigo el avance de los años y los siglos, vio la Tierra cambiar y a la Humanidad prosperar, amarse y reñir, soñar, llegar a tocar las Estrellas de nuevo con las yemas de los dedos, y dejar huellas de ilusión sobre la superficie arenosa de aquel satélite gris que llamarían la Luna. Cometerían errores, los resarcirían, aprenderían de ellos y los olvidarían. Construirían y crearían. Todo lo ocurrido volvería a ocurrir. Eran una especie bastante idiota, qué se le iba a hacer. Y aún así se sentía satisfecha, tan sólo la impotencia de tener que abandonar así a los hombres (siempre hombres, era curioso) más importantes de su vida le atenazaba el estático corazón dentro del pecho. Una parte de ella rió. Era curioso que siendo como era, el antítesis de lo que la sociedad dictaba que debía ser una mujer digna, siempre habían sido hombres fuertes y valientes los que más la habían querido y respetado en el fondo.

Como si sus pensamientos etéreos hubieran sido escuchados, entre la noche eterna y la luz que arrojaban estrellas moribundas y cometas a su paso, distinguió una figura sentada en la banqueta. La gracia y elegancia en el vaivén de los hombros y la cabeza al compás de la sinfonía que sabía de memoria. Que les había salvado a todos.

Una lágrima se precipitó desde sus pestañas al vacío y empapó la tierra que William Adama había cavado con manos curtidas para permitir descansar al amor de su vida. Sabía que aún sería pronto para reencontrarse con Laura, y esperó que velar por el Viejo no le diera demasiada lata. Era tan terco como centurión con conciencia cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

Se sentó junto a su padre, sin interrumpirle. Apoyó la cabeza suavemente sobre su hombro, no tan lejos en altura como había creído de sus vagos recuerdos infantiles, y acarició las teclas antes de incorporarse a la pieza y acompañarle en aquel viaje.

Kara Thrace cerró los ojos y dejó que la familiar melodía la imbuyera de paz. Como siempre había hecho el mismo rumor de la lluvia.

**vi. WILLIAM ADAMA – FE**

El primer día sobre la superficie de aquel planeta que había parecido un milagro extraído del más loco de los sueños de cualquiera de los treinta mil supervivientes de la Humanidad, o de cualquiera de los pocos cylon que quedaban con vida, estuvo lleno de novedad, reconocimiento, exploración y cautela. De miedo de que el sueño se desvaneciera de repente, de que despertaran de nuevo en la interminable noche del espacio, en medio de una guerra imposible de ganar, en el corazón de una estrella de combate gloriosa pero extenuada y decrépita.

El segundo día presenciaron el amanecer juntos. Tul rosado y oro asomando detrás del perfil de las montañas nevadas, bañando de luz el horizonte. Celestial, como lo había sido su fuerza, su belleza, su coraje a su lado durante aquellos breves pero intensos cuatro años. El eco de su risa, divertida, cosquilleó el oído del alma debido a su poética selección de palabras al describirle el espectáculo, y, mientras, sus dedos se hundieron en la tierra que la cobijaba ahora, como si pudiera entrelazarlos con los suyos, fríos y desposados.

El tercer día, su promesa y los reproches urgentes de ella le obligaron a regresar con el resto de la expedición. Se vio obligado a ceder. Iba a necesitar materiales, herramientas, provisiones… antes de empezar la construcción de su hogar. Y una hojilla de afeitar antes de que volviera a permitir que creciera una musaraña debajo de su nariz.

El cuarto día (o más bien noche), nada más regresar, hundió las rodillas junto a la tierra removida, y el último almirante de la Flota de las Doce Colonias lloró la injusticia, el abandono, la frustración y la mala hora del Destino sobre el lugar de reposo de la última Presidenta de las Doce Colonias.

El quinto día comenzó los trabajos, más arduos que lo que sus articulaciones podían aguantar. Excavó, cimentó, taló, cargó. Días interminables que le despedían echado en el suelo, con el rostro sudoroso y ardiendo, y el pecho quemando por la falta de respiración.

Al décimo día está cansado pero no ceja en su empeño. Ni ése ni los días que le siguen.

Al cabo del tiempo, dejó de contar los días como una penitencia y se conformó con aprender a seguir viviendo. A despertarse bajo techo (y levantarse de la cama) cada día y bendecir cada amanecer como si fuera el último, tal y como ella hubiera deseado. A veces tenía algún invitado al que honraba en su mesa y al que acompañaba a presentar sus respetos al jardín que cuidaba con esmero en invierno o verano. Saul y Ellen Tigh pasaban largas temporadas sin visitarle, pero cuando lo hacían, bebían a la salud de los otros y rememoraban antiguas batallitas. Seguían sin tener suerte con la paternidad, pero se consolaban con que ello les daba más independencia de la que tendrían de otro modo. Y siempre eran más prolijos en detalles de lo que él hubiera deseado, para la buena verdad.

Los Agathons llevaban a sus hijos a conocerle como si se tratara de excursiones escolares a un museo. Le resultaba entrañable que aquellos padres de familia que habían colgado definitivamente armas y condecoraciones aún se pusieran firmes como varas de ganado cuando les abría la puerta. Y ver a la pequeña Hera crecer correteando entre las flores, conociendo la historia de una mujer de la que apenas guardaba un recuerdo real, dulcificaba cualquier resquicio de mal humor.

El doctor Gaius Baltar se solía presentar de improviso, de la mano de la que seguían llamando Caprica, no sabía bien si por costumbre, por homenaje o por culpa. El fruto de su unión, Julius, por motivos que se le escapaban aún más que la creciente cohesión de aquella atípica familia que formaban todos los colonos, se había convertido en una especie de nieto adoptivo para él. Qué paradoja. Dibujos de la criatura (algunos que extrañamente contenían retazos de historia que no había podido conocer a través de sus padres) empapelaban ahora casi todas las habitaciones de la cabaña, y el niño gustaba de sentarse junto a sus pies, al amparo de la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre, para escucharle leer en voz alta junto al fuego. Baltar en ocasiones aprovechaba esos momentos para pedirle permiso para meditar o rezar junto a Ella (aunque siempre se lo concedía con una mueca fastidiada, no por la petición, sino por el hecho de que la hiciera después de tantos años). Regresaba adentro cuando ya era noche cerrada, con las manos sucias, ojos enrojecidos y rostro solemne. Agradecido.

Su propio hijo Lee reapareció una mañana como aquélla semanas– no, meses, puede que un año o más – después de uno de sus viajes. Más delgado, atlético y pleno de lo que jamás le había visto lucir con sus impecables uniformes, con arrugas en los ángulos de los ojos que narraban su odisea. Llevaba del brazo a una joven de tez oscura y la sabiduría de su tribu envejeciendo su mirada. Le contemplaba con curiosidad y asintió con la cabeza, respetuosa, cuando Lee la presentó como su esposa. Pronto tuvieron en aquella casa un precioso regalo al que bautizaron Laura y que les devolvió a todos la alegría.

No había vuelto a escucharla, pero seguía sintiéndola dentro y fuera de sí. En todo lo nuevo, en todos los recuerdos de Nueva Caprica bajo sus cuerpos y las estrellas espiándoles. En los juegos de los niños, en cómo se hacían mayores y amigos unos de otros, abriéndose camino en aquel mundo idílico. Después de todo había sido Ella quien le había enseñado sobre paciencia, fe y los milagros. Que no todo era superchería. Así, con esperanza, pasaron los años, meses y días, hallando dicha y aliento en cada pequeña bendición que los suyos o aquel cielo virgen le arrojaban.

Hasta el último día, en que suspiró al filo de la madrugada y amaneció a su lado.

**vii. LAURA ROSLIN – FAMILIA**

Su padre, su madre, sus jovencísimas hermanas, su sobrinito privado de la posibilidad de nacer y pestañear ante las maravillas del mundo. Todos la esperan en el muelle, saludándola desde lejos con un vaivén de la mano y amplias sonrisas. No puede evitar responderles con el mismo entusiasmo, reír cuando vislumbra a su pupilo Billy, peripuesto como siempre, con la mirada huidiza ahora confiada y sabia, asentir con la cabeza entre la muchedumbre que constituye el comité de bienvenida.

Desciende la escalerilla del barco que la ha traído al otro lado con paso tambaleante por la emoción, el corazón en la garganta y ningún dolor en el pecho o en los huesos. Si su mirada está empañada es por lágrimas de felicidad, no por los efectos secundarios de la kamala. Y cree que se ha ganado el derecho de no fingir entereza y estoicidad por una vez, cuando se lanza a abrazar y besar a los suyos.

Algo apartados del núcleo familiar, pero cerca de la orilla, una pareja la observa. Un joven de piel tostada y mirada penetrante, la mira con admiración y la saluda al estilo militar. Así vestido con el uniforme de piloto le recuerda vívidamente a alguien que ama, y casi se engaña a sí misma pensando que el corazón le late más aprisa en el pecho. Lleva a Kara Thrace con un sencillo vestido de verano colgada de un brazo, y la joven, que no se separa tampoco del lado de Samuel Anders (¿quién hubiera pensado que al final Caprica llevaba razón y estaban todos luchando por un lugar en el Paraíso de un Dios en común?), le dedica un guiño y la advertencia de que ése no es el Adama que le toca. No hubiera necesitado las presentaciones, así que les abraza a los tres. Luego besa ambas mejillas de la muchacha, con el orgullo maternal del que Kara nunca había disfrutado y que ella había perdido para siempre la oportunidad de entregar a alguien.

La chica toma sus manos entre las suyas, agradecida, y las dos reparan en la alianza conocida que adorna su dedo.

Laura Roslin cuenta a todos el milagro de la nueva Tierra que han encontrado. El viaje épico, la recompensa de los sacrificios que les han conducido a todos allí. Luego se gira sobre sus talones y camina hasta el borde mismo del embarcadero. El agua está en calma, es limpia y clara. Su razón y corazón entraron en conflicto. No hubiera hecho falta atar el cabo al muelle para evitar que la marea alejara la nave de allí. Pero lo hizo, a sabiendas de que el tiempo se ocuparía de dejarlo partir por mucho que intentara retrasar su hora. Y regresaría devolviéndole la pieza más importante y definitiva de su familia.

_Shh… paciencia… permite que el amanecer dure y te envuelva. No tengas prisa por leer el último capítulo del libro, Bill. _

**viii. ELLEN TIGH – MADRE**

Ellen nunca deseó hijos hasta que conoció a Saul Tigh y se enamoró loca y perdidamente de él. Quería tanto, hasta el punto de la necesidad, tener una criatura que fuera fruto de ese amor, que fuera ambos y, a la vez, un individuo completamente nuevo, fascinante y hermoso. Quería ejercer su derecho a la creación. Quería amor, compasión, creatividad, emoción… quería enseñarle esas bellas virtudes a una personita, y verla crecer, y contemplar como las devolvía al mundo como si fueran un regalo. Quería alguien a quien ella y Saul pudieran ofrecer todo el amor que habían ido guardando dentro de sí.

Pasaron los años y pronto dejaron de intentarlo, hastiados y más a favor de ahogar su frustración y fracaso en las copas. Luego el sexo de reconciliación era espectacular, pero inútil en materia de concepción. Entraron en una espiral de traiciones y engaños, de búsqueda experimental de otras parejas compatibles. El mismo desesperante resultado la aguardaba en cada test de embarazo, en cada ecografía. Buscaron a Dios, cada uno por su cuenta, en el último resquicio de fe que les quedaba, volcándose en sus respectivos trabajos de investigación. La ingeniería biológica, de _su_ biología. Por las noches, alguno de los dos entraba por la puerta de casa haciendo "eses", tonteando con algún invitado de pago o buscando enzarzarse en una pelea con el cónyuge que había esperado despierto. Se hirieron millones de veces y gravemente en aquellos días. A continuación se abofeteaban con acusaciones y manos, y acababan llorando, enredados en las sábanas, rezando para que la pasión fuera la chispa que avivara la esperanza.

No tardaron en dejar que sus mentes perfectamente lógicas y racionales empezaran a funcionar como debían. A preguntarse si aquella incapacidad era algo extendido al resto de su especie. Resultó que había muchas parejas con su mismo problema, solo que por vergüenza o mera indiferencia, no lo habían denunciado. No hubo necesidad de constatarlo en la caída en los abismos del índice de natalidad o en las cifras cada vez más alarmantemente bajas de niños que estudiaban en las escuelas de la Tierra. La colonia número 13 corría peligro, así que reunieron un equipo con la excusa de salvar su civilización. Pero recordaba el tacto de la mano fuerte y algo arrugada por el tiempo y el contacto con el líquido amniótico del tanque de resurrección. Había temblado en la suya, hasta calmarse con arrullos y el susurro de una explicación lógica, fácilmente procesable por conexiones que aún estaban desperezándose. En ese momento en que John fijó la mirada desenfocada en ella y la reconoció, todo cambió. El curso de la historia universal, sin que ella se percatara, dio un vuelco cuando su primogénito la llamó _madre_ con la voz ronca de su propio padre.

A sus espaldas, Saul Tigh cerró los ojos.

**ix. SAUL TIGH – POSGUERRA**

Viejo, tuerto, medio amnésico de un pasado verdadero a dos mil años de distancia, pero admirando la grandiosidad de aquel paraje se sentía mejor que nunca, más joven, más vital…más en paz, salvo por tres detalles.

El primero era el hecho más reciente, con el dolor aún al rojo vivo en el pecho, y que probablemente se mitigaría con el tiempo, mas era consciente de que jamás desaparecería. Su hijo, su regalo de Dios, o los Dioses, o de quien coño regía los avatares del destino, seguía muerto y jamás vería aquel nuevo mundo lleno de esperanzas. No conocería el calor del sol en su rostro ni los reflejos que sacaba de los cabellos rubios, no sería reprendido por retozar en la hierba con sus pantaloncitos nuevos. Había perdido sin más a aquella criatura con la que había fantaseado en sueños y vigilia durante los meses de su gestación desde que apenas atisbó el perfil amorfo entre los tonos negros y grises del cacharro de Cottle. Había conteniendo su entusiasmo por sentido común y cautela cuando lo único que hubiera querido era celebrar su paternidad invitando a todos sus hombres a los pocos puros que tenía en reserva y una ronda en el bar de Joe. Estaban en guerra…y hasta demostrar lo contrario a los escépticos (lo que equivalía a salvarles el culo una y otra vez), él, en ese entonces otro humano, se había acostado con una tostadora (el enemigo) y la había preñado. Y ahora, a posteriori, no le podía importar menos lo que opinaran aquellos imbéciles si tan sólo pudiera recuperar a aquel niño.

Separarse de Galáctica, su hogar y redención, por la que habría muerto y matado, era su segundo pesar. Necesario, en aquel momento, imposible de cambiar, pero injusto después de todo que la Vieja Gloria no hubiera podido orbitar. A pesar de todo, había tenido una muerte digna; incluso con aquella cataplasma apestosa parcheando sus heridas de guerra había logrado con éxito superar aquella última misión. Quizás era cierto que se hacía viejo, por lo nostálgico que le ponía recordar en esos términos a su última nave de servicio. La última de la flota. O simplemente su alma mecánica había llegado a conectar hasta límites insospechados con aquella estrella de combate senil.

Y luego estaba su Almirante, su amigo, su hermano, que ahora vivía en un limbo de bucólica paciencia en la reclusión autoimpuesta de una cabaña que se había convertido en un mausoleo a la memoria de Laura Roslin. No eran celos, ni mucho menos, lo que le embargaba al pensar en ello, aunque quería tanto al Viejo como a su Ellen, y la sola idea de que estuviera sufriendo lo que él al perderla a ella era suficiente para derrumbar su actitud estoica y cualquier tipo de reproche con que intentara sacudirle y hacerle entrar en razón. Así que sólo esperaba noticias suyas cada vez que se cruzaban con alguno de los colonos. Que alguien le dijera que le había visto bien, sano y salvo, aunque fuera podando peonias en un jardín.

− Saldrá adelante, Saúl…

Murmuraba Ellen a su lado, apretándole la mano, comprensiva.

La mirada de su único ojo útil se empañaba en momentos como aquél. Unos segundos, apenas, antes de besarla.

El Coronel no tenía quien le escribiera. Pero aún la tenía a ella.

**X. SHARON AGATHON – MUJER**

Carcasas similares, matices distintivos como errores dentro de la cadena de producción pero a la vez lo que les había concedido identidades diferenciadas. Una conciencia propia, pese a la apariencia idéntica.

Y sólo una de aquellas conciencias, la suya, había conocido la dicha única e incomparable de ser Mujer. Mujer no en las curvas que contorneaban sus cuerpos. Eso era un mero envoltorio, sinuoso, fisiológico. Carne, glándulas mamarias, piel tersa, rasgos exóticos. Tampoco era el acceso al sexo o conocer el éxtasis del clímax palpitando entre sus caderas o la incomodidad, aun así mágica, de manchar la ropa interior mensualmente, recordándole que había un componente biológico, vivo, en ella más allá de la arquitectura mecánica de su creación. No. Sharon Valerii-Agathon sabía lo que era el milagro de la feminidad. Amar y sufrir por amor y con amor, entregarse devotamente y aferrarse a él, sólo separándose por un sacrificio propio para salvarlo por encima de una misión programada y codificada en la parte integral de su ser. Sentir la melancolía al cruzarse con un antiguo amor y amante. El desgarro del desengaño y la impotencia, la humillación de ver a su marido manipulado, confundido, gritándole que le odie al tiempo que la mira suplicando absolución. Las genuinas palpitaciones cuando ve regresar sano y salvo a su marido al bajarse del Viper.

Ser Mujer era sostener a su hija natural, Suya, de los dos, entre los brazos y contra el corazón. La ansiedad y la bendición de tener en el mundo alguien aún más importante que ella, que sus compañeros, la flota o su marido por el que velar, al que cuidar y proteger. Siente el orgullo y la fiereza amazona al darle el pecho a su primer hijo varón, conteniendo el dolor de las suaves encías presionando el pezón al succionar. Porque en cualquier caso toda esa maravillosa situación le parece de una fortuna que, aunque se la han ganado a pulso, aún le cuesta creer que no les será arrebatada de repente.

**XI. HELO AGATHON – NOBLE**

El dolor de la pierna no era nada comparado con toda la penitencia que le quedaba por hacer y los méritos que ganar. Estaba vivo, en un planeta exuberante y hermoso, con su esposa y su hija, ambas reunidas, sanas y salvas. La dicha en su corazón era tan grande que estiraba sus paredes y mandaba emboladas de adrenalina para anular la punzada que le ascendía hasta el muslo.

Tenían por fin un hogar con suelo vivo bajo los pies. Un lugar propio. Ya no había guerra en la que servir, ni uniformes ni insignias, y los humanos que habían sobrevivido de algún modo se había rendido a la evidencia de que la única salvación que les quedaba a todos era una comunión entre cylon y humanos. Convivir, compartir aquella tercera oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Porque tenían motivos para intentarlo. Para conseguirlo.

Miraba a su hija dando saltitos al lado de su madre, soltándose de la mano de ésta, y correr libre, riendo despreocupada por el camino. Esa risa infantil que había iluminado las lóbregas cuatro paredes de su camarote compartido, y casi reconoció que tenía el mismo timbre que el rumor que traía el viento que soplaba en aquella dirección. Era un soldado, un hombre de táctica y de acción. Nunca se había visto en la necesidad de filosofar acerca de conceptos abstractos como el destino y, desde luego, antes del Holocausto y el posterior éxodo, nunca había imaginado otro futuro cercano más que el de servir hasta el final de sus días.

Ahora podría hacer planes. Construir una casa. Quizás aprender a pescar por fin, a labrar la tierra, a cazar. Quizás dejara eso a Sharon, después de todo. Después de todo ahora podría aplicarse al máximo para ser el padre, el superhéroe, que toda hija querría para sí, y errar el tiro no le iba a dejar en buen lugar.

**XII. SAM T. ANDERS – SACRIFICIO.**

_Blanco nuclear. Luz. Calor. Fusión y Fisión. Materia, Energía, Renovación. _

_Salto de línea._

_La eclosión de una supernova, de un Sol que muere y genera Vida, y crea a partir de los restos y la nada. _

_Cosquillea su piel con pulsos de energía que vibran en cada poro y hierven el líquido en el que está parcialmente sumergido. Arcos, bóvedas se derriten y el armazón se calcina creando una jaula con barrotes hechos de lenguas de fuego e hilo de cobre en el cableado. Le ciegan, le queman. No hay dolor. Sólo ciencia. Sólo paz. Sólo verdad. Le liberan de aquellas conexiones que conducen su pensamiento por senderos extraños y retorcidos en los que le cuesta sentir realmente. Los recuerdos son un eco. No quiere alejarse._

_Números, constantes, cálculos y códigos binarios, que recrean flashes de pasado, presente e incluso atisbos de futuro. Suyo y de otros. Es una vorágine de imágenes imposible de resistir. Pero se queda con algunas, con las que su lado humano (es incapaz de renegar de él) se aferra cuando pasan por su lado. _

_La Humanidad y los Cylon resurgirán de sus cenizas como aves fénix, por fin con diferencias aparcadas a un lado. Perder a su Kara, el Ángel enviado para guiarles y salvarles era el sacrificio. Aquéllo era sólo el último solo, el último tanto en el partido de pirámide universal. El sueño. El final del camino._

_La esencia de la perfección, del equilibrio, del círculo infinito. Muerte, Vida, Fuego. _

_Inspira. Espira. Expira._

_Casi podía sentir la sonrisa dorada de su amor aguardándole en el corazón de la Estrella. _

_-FIN-  
_


End file.
